An Insane Summer
by katanakid14
Summary: Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Chazz, Tyranno, Blair, and three stowaways all get on a boat and leave Duel Academy for a little Rest and Relaxation... Until they find love interests, and cause chaos. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Boat Trip!

(All right! Brand new story! I got challenged by one of my friends, here on this side of the internet. I accepted, so here it is. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh GX story. Don't like? Go cut yourself with Jello! There may be some dueling in this, but not a lot. Um, what else...Oh, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Yu-Gi-Oh in general. Now...go out there and have... A Hot Summer!))

"Please?" Jaden asked Syrus as he rushed to pack his bags.

"No." The blue haired boy shook his head feircely.

"Please!" The brunette got down on his knees and began begging.

"I said 'no', Jaden! I don't care what we're doing, I am not driving a boat off of the Academy Grounds!" Syrus shook his head. The door busted open, revealing a pale teen with jet black hair and a Hawaiin shirt and Khakis.

"Listen to me well, Slacker. This may be my only chance to woo Alexis! I won't let you ruin it! If I have to stay in this dorm with you slackers for two more days, I'm going to have a freaking school shoot out! And, you'll be last so you can watch!" Chazz threatened.

"Jeez, calm down a little. You've been so freaking nervous since the incident." Jaden laughed, putting a hand behind his head. The obelisk dorm had found a stash of photos of Alexis under Chazz's bed and kicked him out of his room, deeming him to be 'a danger to Alexis's privacy'. Mr. Crowley had sent Chazz to bunk with the Slifer students, saying that 'If you are low enough to invade the privacy of your girlfriend, you're as low as them. HAHAHA!'.

"Shut. Up. SLACKER!" Chazz screamed into Jaden's ears, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Hey! Will ya'll shut up? I'm tryin' to get some shut eye!" Tyranno Hasselberry called from his bed.

"Chazz, don't be so hard on Jaden!" Blaire scolded as she walked into the room, wearing a bright red bikini and carrying a suitcase. She walked over to Jaden and gave him a big hug, sure to place his hands low down her back.

"First, what's with you? Second, what's with the bikini?" Jaden asked her, tilting his head to the side.

"Ignoring that first one. Second, I thought I might do a little tanning on the boat. Maybe you could help rub in my tanning oil?" She asked, giving him her best smile and winking.

"Sure. That's what friends are for." Everyone in the room, including the cat, Pharoah, face palmed and fell over onto the floor. Jaden simply shook his head, picked up everyone's bags, and threw them out the window. Everyone was outside in a second, retrieving their clothes. Syrus stood where he was, since he didn't pack.

"Hey, slacker. Got an idea." Chazz pulled Jaden aside for a moment. He whispered into Jaden's ears and his eyes got wide.

"I could never do that to him." Jaden shook his head.

"I can." Chazz grabbed a pillow, measured Syrus mentally and laid the pillow down at his feet.

"Holy Crap! Is that Zane making fun of Jaden?" Chazz pointed out the window. Syrus turned around immediately, ready to jump out the window and try and beat his brother's ass. Chazz hit him over the head with a frying pan and Syrus fell onto the pillow, head first. Chazz shrugged and patted his hands on his pants. He grabbed Syrus's legs as Jaden grabbed his head. They carried him out the door and Blaire grabbed Jaden's suitcase, while Tyranno was forced to carry Chazz's. They ran down to the beach as fast as they could, considering that half of their group was carrying an unconcious teenager. They stopped at a familiar grassy area over looking the beach where a familiar blonde sat, wearing a bikini top and shorts. The song on the radio next to her, now sounding like California Girls by Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg. She stood up and shook her head, her hair cascading down her shoulders. She looked beautiful in the sky blue bikini and blue jean shorts. She walked confidently over to the group, leaving her radio and suitcase behind.

"Hey, Lex!" Jaden called out. At that moment, Syrus woke up, yelling that the gnomes were kidnapping him.

"Gnomes?" Alexis Rhodes tilted her head to the side.

"A few weeks ago your stalker-" Jaden began, interrupted as Chazz yelled 'Prince Charming!' He rolled his eyes and began again. "told Syrus a scary story about gnomes that eat your skin off when you wake up after they kidnap you."

"And, it would have scared him more, if you didn't find my gnome cardboard cut out. I was gonna cast a shadow with it and scare him." Chazz smiled, trying to impress Alexis with his intelligence. It failed. She turned back to Jaden and helped Syrus to his feet.

"That's going to hurt tomorrow, huh?" Syrus poked at the lump on his head.

"It doesn't hurt now?" Alexis asked him.

"No." Syrus answered.

"Good, then you can pilot the boat. Now, come on!" Chazz ran down onto the beach, where a large boat was waiting.

"Wow. How'd you get that, Jaden?" Blaire asked him.

"Crowley." He smiled back at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she got a feeling of fuzzy warmth in her head.

"He just gave it to you?" Alexis asked him, skeptical.

"Well, he gave me the key ring that had the master key on it once when I got locked out of the dorm. I noticed a boat, chained to the docks and decided to take it for a cruise. I wrecked it, and I've been fixing it since!" Jaden laughed sheepishly. Alexis peered down at him with a look that pratically yelled out 'You idiot! That's stealing and vandalising! No, bad Jaden, bad! Bad boy!'

"Wow. Her eyes sure do talk a lot." Tyranno laughed, noticing the look. She turned her gaze to him and he bolted for the boat as well as Blaire and Syrus.

"I thought that, since I'm fixing it, we could...take it for a spin?" Jaden suddenly felt like a chibi and began to run in circles in the grass, until he got behind Alexis and dragged her down to the ground. They laughed for a moment, then realized that they were about to roll down hill.

"Aw, crap." They both said, then began to yell as the rolled down hill at top speeds. The hit the docks hard, bouncing into the air. They landed on the boat's deck on their feet, both doing a victory pose around the other.

"Alexis!" Chazz appeared out of no where, wearing a Speedo of all things! " Need some help with your sunscreen?"

"Jaden!" Blaire called to him from the other side of the deck, "come rub it in!"

Jaden and Alexis looked at each other for a moment and nodded. Jaden grabbed a life vest and put it on Alexis as she took off her shorts, revealing her bikini bottoms. She nodded and tied a rope around her waist, then tied the rope around Jaden. She jumped off the boat, landing in the water with a soft splash.

"If there's any problems, tug on the rope!" Jaden called out. Blaire walked over a moment later with a pool chair, straightening it out and plopped herself down on it. She stood completely still, humming gently as Jaden lathered tanning oil over her perfect hourglass figure. Suddenly, his hands were below her, his hands moving up to her chest.

"You want to get the front, too?" She giggled, blushing feircely.

"No, I'm trying to hold on as Alexis dives under!" Jaden was yanked out of his seat for a moment, falling off of the boat and into the cold ocean. Alexis joined him on the surface a moment later, but something was missing...

"You okay?" Jaden asked, grabbing her and pulling her close to him.

"Yeah, I just lost something." She coughed up some water.

"It'll be okay. What did you lose?" Jaden looked around, trying to see if she had somehow gotten her radio or her phone out there with her.

"You really can't tell, can you?" She asked him.

"What did you lose?" Jaden's face turned into a very confused scowl. Something was poking him in the chest as he held onto the blonde.

"You can't tell, right? If I go up there, and Chazz sees me, I'm going to drown myself!" Alexis worried, dragging her hands up to her shoulders.

"Alexis Rhodes! What the HELL did you lose?" Jaden asked her angrily.

"Jaden, you're holding onto me very tightly, in freezing cold water, and you still can't tell that I lost my top." Jaden's eyes widened as he understood what the poking was.

"Right... Give me a sec." He let go of her for a minute, then took of his shirt. He put it on her as she floated in the water, though he couldn't tell if it was the life jacket keeping her afloat.

"Thanks." Alexis blushed. She leaned in close to him and closed her eyes, her lips poking out at him. Jaden looked at her and smiled.

"What are friends for? You know, if you don't know how to whistle, I could teach you." This time, a dolphin face palmed itself as it jumped out the water near them.


	2. Chapter 2: Hula, Hula

(( I just realized that I put the wrong chapter up on my story So, What Now? and will try and fix it if you've been reading it...Um.. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the Yu-Gi-Oh series))

"Idiot." Alexis said under her breath. _I can't believe he thought I was whistling! Even that dolphin over there understood!_

"I wish someone was trying to pull us up." Jaden laughed. A moment later, Chazz appeared in his Speedo with one life safer.

"Alexis! Catch it!" Chazz threw it, landing around Jaden instead.

"All right, Chazz! We're ready! Pull us up!" Jaden yelled, holding on to Alexis tightly.

"Not you, Slacker! I want to rescue beautiful Alexis, not stupid you!" Chazz screamed.

"Wow. Remind me never to get him a megaphone. He could cause an earthquake." Jaiden said to no one in particular. Tyranno appeared over the side of the boat and looked around until he spotted Jaden and Alexis.

"Hey, Sarge! You okay down there?" He called out.

"Yeah. Just, pull us up, it's freezing down here!" Jaden laughed. A moment later, they were on the boat's deck, trying to warm up. Syrus looked at them over the wheel, barely able to see over it on his tip toes.

"I'll go see if there's any blankets." Blaire offered as she ran down the stairs that lead under the deck.

"Th-Th-Tha-Thank Y-You." Alexis and Jaden both chattered.

"Uh, Sarge?" Tyranno asked, rolling up the rope

"Ye-Ye-Yeah?" Jaden turned to look at him.

"Why is she wearing your shirt?" Tyranno tilted his head. Blaire screamed, then came back up, not holding blankets, but Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, and Atticus Rhodes by the hair. Blaire let them go and pushed them onto the deck.

"What the? How di-did you guys ge-get on here?" Jaden popped up.

"Well, Chazz over there has a pretty big mouth, and we need a vacation!" Out of nowhere, Atticus whipped out a ukele while Aster started to hula. Everyone sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, watching the horrificly funny scene.

"What? At least we didn't go for plan A." Aster shrugged and sat down.

"Which was?" Zane asked, never hearing about this before.

"Well, we COULD have been on Boys Gone Wild with that one..." Atticus laughed. Alexis stood up, walked up to him, and kicked him in the shin. Hard.

"Wait. Why's she wearing Jaden's shirt?" Aster asked, walking over to Jaden. He put an elbow on his shoulder and leaned over on him.

"Ha!" Jaden moved out of the way, expecting Aster to fall over.

"Ha! Actually, double ha!" Aster stayed up, apparently having expert mime skills.

"Instead of standing there, half naked, there are some blankets in the closet downstairs." Zane told them casually.

"I've got it." Tyranno disappeared down stairs, then came back up a moment later with rope and two blankets. He threw the blankets to Jaden, then motioned for Chazz and Blaire to come over to him. They formed a football huddle around Alexis and Jaden and talked for a moment.

"What do you think the rope is for?" Atticus asked Aster.

"I don't know. But, let's form our own huddle." Aster replied, smiling.

"Well, when only two guys huddle, it looks like a hug." Zane sighed.

"You're not in?" Atticus tilted his head to the side.

"No, I'm above that." Zane replied. A moment later, the entire group jumped the three stowaways, tying them up together.

"So, what should we do with these stowaways, Sarge?" Tyranno asked Jaden, a menacing smile on his face.

"Well, we can throw them overboard. Especially Zane. He's no fun." Blaire suggested.

"No, Atticus is Alexis's sister, so he stays. Zane is Syrus's brother, so he stays. But, what about Aster?" Jaden asked himself.

"Wait, we just need family ties to stay on here?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah." Jaden laughed.

"Jaden Yuki, I am your father." Aster said in a deep voice.

"Really? Wow, you owe me a TON of baseball games and presents. No, you can stay, too. You can hula." Jaden laughed again, the gentle sound filling the air and infecting the others.

"Wow. On board entertainment." Syrus called out.

"Move over, I'm steering when I get out of here!" Zane yelled back.

"All right. Geeze, control freak." Syrus whispered to himself. The group let the prisoners loose and they walked around the deck, talking, laughing, just having a good time. Then, Aster pulled Jaden aside and whispered something in his ear. He nodded quickly and ran down the stairs with Aster and Atticus. Then, they ran back up and kidnapped a protesting Zane.

"Where are they going?" Blaire asked. Everyone turned around and looked down the stairs, where no lights werer turned on.

"Ow, that one's your's, Jaden. It's really tight." Atticus called out with a lot of groaning.

"Well, it's because your's is so big!" Jaden laughed. The group outside paled, each having an idea of what was going on.

"Excuse me for not being as skinny as you!" Atticus laughed.

"And now..." Atticus began in a deep voice.

"Tonight's main event..." Aster picked up the voice over.

"AWESOME DUELIST HULA PARTY!" Jaden bursted out of the stair well, dressed in a coconut bra, and traditional hula skirt, necklaces, and a seashell in his brown hair. Atticus joined him, dressed the same, but holding a ukele. Aster strode out confidently and stood by Jaden. They all ran back and then dragged out Zane, who was dressed the same, but had tons of flowers in his dark blue hair. The group got quite as Atticus strummed the ukele. Jaden and Aster started dancing, but Zane just sighed and sat down. After a few seconds of hula dancing, the song changed.

"Play that funky music, White Boy!" Atticus sang. The other two looked over at him, eyes full of fire.

"Dude!" Aster yelled.

"We were hula dancing!" Jaden exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Plus, we agreed that it would be Brick House!" Aster laughed. He walked around the deck for a moment, then decided to throw some necklaces around. One landed on Tyranno's head, who immediately slipped it down his head and onto his neck.

"Gotta get in the spirit!" Aster laughed as he put one around Chazz.

"That's Christmas, you idiot!" Chazz replied, shaking a fist like an old man. Jaden put one on Blaire and then one on Alexis. They both looked over at each other, eyes full of fire. Then, Zane called out.

"Hey, where are we headed?" The group stopped, stood still, and face palmed again.

"We never decided?" They all cried to the sky.


	3. Chapter 3: Stormy Seas

((Something like last chapter actually happened to me this weekend, on a vacation I had O.o If I were to say that Jaden won the lottery, would it happen? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of it's anime or characters, or the cards! Though, I do own a GPS...if not, I'd be lost somewhere in Florida!))

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guys planned a trip, packed your bags, stole a boat, but have no idea where to go?" Zane yelled, not understanding the insanity.

"What's the nearest vacation spot?" Jaden asked as he took off his coconut bra.

"This is going to sound pretty bad, considering we've only been at sea for what feels like half an hour..." Syrus started, peering over his brother's shoulder as they read the map.

"Right now, and the way the ocean's carrying us..." Zane looked over the crowd of people, trying to guess their different reactions.

"Yeah..." Blair dipped her head, motioning for Zane to continue.

"California." Syrus and Zane said, almost too casually.

"What?" Blair, Alexis, Tyranno, and Chazz exclaimed.

"All right!" Atticus, Aster, and Jaden yelled. Jaden threw his coconuts in the air, only to have the makeshift bra land on his head, looking like ears.

"But, we don't have green cards!" Alexis yelled at them.

"We'll be arrested the moment we get in American waters!" Blair began to pace the deck, throwing dirty looks to the ocean as if it was to blame for all of this.

"A, Duel Academy makes green cards for us, in case anything happens. B, I happened to think of that. They're hidden away downstairs. C, I have the only key to open the place they are in!" Jaden proudly took a small key out of his pocket.

"You...have...the key?" A moment later, Zane, Tyranno, Alexis, and Blair were in a pile on top of him, trying to grab the key. Jaden jumped out, ran downstairs, and came back up with a suitcase.

"Okay, okay. Here." He unlocked it and threw the suitcase to Zane. The blue haired duelist opened it up, laid it down, and ran to the side of the boat to puke.

"What on Earth? I know Crowler is a weirdo, but still, that's sick!" Zane yelled after he threw up. Everyone leaned over the suitcase, wanting to see the contents out of curiosity.

"Oh my God." Alexis raced off to puke with Zane. A moment later, Blair, Syrus, Tyranno, Atticus, and Aster had joined them. But, Jaden was strong and held his gaze.

"Okay...wrong suitcase...wrong kind of toys..." And with that, he threw the suitcase into the ocean, hoping to never see them again. A moment later, he felt warm hands around him and looked down a bit to find Blair wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"You're my Hero." She nuzzled her head into his chest and then shot Alexis a sweet smile. She didn't fall for it, she knew Blair was up to something. Blair reached into Jaden's pocket, only to be stopped by his hands.

"Sorry, I'm not giving you the key." Jaden smiled.

"You don't trust me?" Alexis got a bit of self satisfaction out of the way Blair looked at Jaden. Like she was a helpless cockroach, and Jaden was the foot that stepped, no, JUMPED, on her.

"I trust you. But, Chazz is a shifty character...and Zane's kinda weird..." Jaden shrugged and walked over to Alexis.

"Hey." She said casually, flipping her hair back.

"Hey. I just feel bad." Jaden sighed and sat down in front of her.

"Why?" She sat down and looked into his eyes, getting lost in a caramel waterfall.

"I saw Chazz look into the suitcase, glance over at you, and smile evilly." Jaden looked around the deck, as if he was worried something might come out and attack her.

"Where was Chazz while I was throwing up?" Alexis wondered. _Nice. Tell him something gross about yourself. Guys just love that._

"He ran off downstairs. I wouldn't go down there for a while..." Jaden laughed. The boat rocked harder as the waves rolled in harder and harder.

"Everyone! There's a big storm coming!" Tyranno yelled, pointing off to the west, where the sun was just starting to set. If you could see the sun. Dark clouds of every size supressed the sun's light, turning that area into a nightmarish sea. The boat rocked once more, this time throwing people around. Zane hung on to the wheel tightly as Atticus and Aster slid down the deck, screaming and laughing.

"It's like a roller coaster." Atticus laughed when he saw the look on Zane's face. Blair fell down as well, but Syrus and Tyranno caught her before she hit the floor.

"Atticus! This is serio- Whoa!" In the middle of her scolding, Alexis fell. Onto Jaden's lap. Backwards. She tried to get up again, but the boat rocked again, and their heads crashed together.

"Ow." Jaden muttered, rubbing his head.

"Everyone, get below deck!" Zane ordered as the boat gave one last giant rock. Chazz appeared out of nowhere, fully dressed, with a radio in hand.

"Guys! Huge storm coming!" Chazz screamed.

"We know that now." Tyranno yelled back, slightly annoyed at the dark haired teen.

"All right! Alexis, Blair! You two go first! Then Syrus and Tyranno!" Jaden's voice took on a commanding edge and Alexis stood up shakily, making her way towards Blair.

"I got two guys to catch me." Blair stuck her tongue out at Alexis.

"I had Jaden catch me." Alexis said matter of factly. Blair shut up immediately and went down the stairs. Syrus and Tyranno nodded, then ran to the stairs, going in after the girls.

"All right! Aster, Atticus, Zane! You guys go ahead!" Jaden ordered.

"No, you go first!" Atticus stumbled a bit as he got up.

"I'm not going yet!" Jaden's eyes looked rather menacing as the clouds drained the world of joyful color.

"Women and children first!" Aster replied.

"A captain always goes down with his ship!" Jaden shot back.

"Will you all shut up and go down? It doesn't matter who stays, we all have to go anyways!" Zane was straining to keep the wheel in place as the waves picked up.

"Right. I just need to check on something!" Jaden yelled. He turned around, ran up the deck to the bow, and jump on the railing there. Atticus ran to get him before he did something stupid, but the waves rocked backwards, and he fell with Aster, sliding down the deck and down the stairs.

"Zane!" Jaden called, pointing to a small dot far away.

"Got it!" Zane took out some binoculars and looked out to sea. A whirlwind of water spun above the sea, swirling towards them with frightening speed.

"Get below deck!" They ordered each other, scrambling for the stairs. They made it just in time, because a huge wave cast itself over the deck, soaking every thing.

"Well, we made it." Jaden gasped.

"Yes. We made it." Zane smiled. For once.

"Here. Put these on." Syrus gave them each life jackets and sat back down.

"Thanks. So, what now?" Jaden asked everyone. Blair and Alexis sat on opposite sides of the room, while Atticus, Aster, Tyranno, and Chazz sat in the back on the bed, arguing about sleeping quarters.

"Usually during a bad storm, you just put everyone in life jackets, go downstairs, and hope for the best. If you feel the boat tilt over, we all need to make a break for it, and jump out into an inflatable raft." Syrus began, holding a bright yellow package.

"Not many people know it, but when a vessel goes down, it creates a vaccuum effect. If you get too close to it, it'll suck you down as well. So, if we have to use that little raft, we better paddle like hell is loose on Earth." Zane cut in. He moved around the room and looked in a storage compartment, finding what he was looking for. He threw a small paddle to Jaden, then extended his own.

"Like this?" Jaden pulled his paddle, extending it to it's full 3 foot length.

"Right. Now, go play, or something." Zane waved Syrus and Jaden off and sat down in the stairs, looking out at the sky. Jaden walked over to Alexis and sat down, wrapping an arm around her as she stared at Blair.

"You okay?" Jaden asked, remembering their head banging.

"Yeah. It's just a little tender, that's all." Alexis replied. Chazz was immediately in their faces, staring down at Jaden.

"You...hurt...Alexis? With your head? Amazing! All that head, but no brains or respect for cute girls!" Chazz backed away as Jaden's foot swept across his knee.

"Leave us." Jaden's voice had that odd royal tone again as he glared down at Chazz. In a moment, he was his usual always happy, clueless self.

"Thanks." Alexis laid her head into his chest and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Jaden was leaning down into her face, his lips spread apart. She leaned up to meet his, but met a blast of cool air and a low noise.

"See, this is how you whistle! You kinda pucker your lips and blow!" Jaden said in a matter of fact manner.


	4. Chapter 4: Insane

((Sorry it took so long! We've been having really bad storms lately, and a tree fell over a power line. Then, after they got that fixed, lightning hit a transformer! But, I don't mean to make Jaden sound like an idiot, but most of the time lead characters in Yu-Gi-Oh don't pick up on love interests. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and blah, blah, blah. I'm going to finish this, then try and milk a cat! Will give you the results at the end of the chapter!))

"Jaden. Listen carefully." Alexis began, closing her eyes again.

"Yeah?" Jaden leaned down, and Alexis started to whistle, accidentally blowing in his ear.

"Then, why do you keep whistling?" Jaden smiled and laughed. A moment later, Tyranno, Atticus, and Aster were taking Jaden to the bed, leaving behind a sad Alexis.

"Guys...what are you doing?" Jaden asked as they held him down.

"We need some information out of you. Some one cover his eyes." Tyranno said, using the duct tape to tie Jaden's wrists together.

"I've got my coconut bra." Aster offered. He took it off and put it over Jaden's eyes lightly.

"First, if we were to make a parody play to entertain people, would you be in?" Atticus asked, leaning in close to Jaden's face.

"Yeah! Especially if it makes fun of Twilight." Jaden laughed.

"Second, what's it like, having two girls fight over you?" Aster asked. Jaden sat up, whirled his shoulder's around so his arms were behind his back, and then brought them forward again, with the tape on his nose.

"What? You guys are champions! You guys could have at least four girls laying at your feet!" Tyranno looked at them in astonishment.

"Yeah. But, Jaden has Blair and Alexis. and, it's like he's dating them both!" Atticus frowned. Jaden took off the coconut bra and threw it to the side, feeling a strange urge to give Atticus a hug.

"I don't know what you mean. But, can we make fun of Twilight?" Jaden asked them. Immediately, Chazz, Blair, and Alexis were surrounding him.

"What did you say?" Chazz asked.

"Twilight is kinda weird. For example, Chazz, what team are you on?" Jaden asked, his previous kidnappers stepping aside for their own protection.

"Team Jacob. She knows she loves him, but decides to go for the loser instead."

"Exactly. You've got a girl, in the middle of Washington, falling for a vampire who just happens to be there and happens to be a vegetarian. And, then, her best friend just happens to be a werewolf and the head of all vampires happens to want to kill her, along with a crazy moody vampire chick. It's just too many coincidences for me." Jaden shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"Team Jacob rules." Blair coughed.

"Team Edward's better." Alexis replied through a sneeze.

"I vote for Team Dude Who Almost Hit Bella With His Car!" Jaden proclaimed proudly. The awkward silence set him on edge. Then, he had two girls, well counting Chazz three, all lunging at him. He jumped on the bed, hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Really should have thought that through. Ow." Jaden rubbed his head. Instantly, Blair went into Mother mode.

"Aw, it's okay. I'll kiss it and make it better." She bent over his head, her lips slightly puckered, but a pillow slid quietly into place. She kissed the pillow, which had a pictur of Crowler on it.

"Oh, gross! You kissed Crowler!" Alexis laughed. Then, she saw the look in Blair's eyes and felt like a chibi. The two girls chased each other around the cabin for a while, but then that quickly turned into a pillow fight on the bed with Jaden in the middle. All the others looked in amazement, never seeing an event like this before.

"Syrus, get your camera. This'll be on the web! Bikini Pillow Fights Over Slackers!" Chazz whispered to the blue haired boy. Alexis fell over as the boat rocked more. Zane ran into the stair way, looking into the sky.

"Storm's getting closer. Everybody, buddy up. That way, if we capsize and you float off, you have someone with you." Zane ordered. Syrus grabbed Zane and sat with him in the stairs. Atticus and Aster sat down in a corner and played ukeles. Tyranno went over to their group to duel someone. That left Chazz fighting over Alexis, Blair and Alexis fighting over Jaden, and poor Jaden laying down for a nap.

"I'm pairing up with Alexis, slacker!" Chazz yelled at him, pointing to the girl.

"And, I'm getting Jaden, Alexis!" Blair argued.

"Look how tired he is! You'll probably keep him up with all the hugging and lovey dovey stuff." _That I wish I could give to him._

"Your...jigglyness may keep him up as well!" Blair poked Alexis in the breast, causing Tyranno, Aster and Atticus to make a really mature "oooooh" sound. "Flip a freaking coin before this gets out of hand!" Jaden finally suggested.

"Great. Heads, I take Alexis, Tails, I take...Blair." Chazz fished a coin out of his pocket and flicked it.

"It'll be heads." Jaden yawned. The coin came falling back into Chazz's hand and the teen stared in dismay.

"Two out of three." He did it twice more, only to get two more heads.

"um...three out of five." So, Chazz flipped it again. Two more heads...again.

"Face it, Chazz. You just don't have the luck. Blair, before you go with him, come over here." Alexis went into her suitcase and brought out a small black cylinder.

"What's this for?" Blair was about to push the button on top before Alexis stopped her.

"Pepper spray. Chazz is weird." Suddenly, there was a Lego rocket in her way, zooming to Jaden. Chazz was carrying the Lego rocket away from Aster and threw it onto the bed.

"Gasp! Lt. Jaden!" Aster whispered.

"Yes, Captain Aster!" Jaden smiled in the bed.

"I want my rocket. Do you copy?"

"Yes, I copy. It's how I passed all my exams this year." Jaden tossed him the rocket and laid back down, patting the spot next to him. Alexis laid down and snuggled up to him, using his chest as a pillow.

"All right, all right. Everyone back up and let the lovebirds sleep." Atticus called. Alexis lifted an eye lid, to find Syrus, Blair, Tyranno, Chazz, and Aster leaning over them.

"Whatcha doing?" Jaden asked.

"I'm hanging with Tyranno. Who's trying to ask Syrus for a duel. Who want to talk to Zane, but can't because Chazz was complaining. Who has a weird thing about watching Alexis sleep. And, Blair is still mad." Aster reported, then dispersed the group.

"Weird..." Alexis yawned, then shivered.

"Here." Jaden lifted a blanket from the foot of the bed and threw it over Alexis and took her close to him. She immediately perked up, turning around to face him.

"Thanks." she giggled softly.

"You're We-" At that exact moment, the boat rocked. Jaden went tumbling over Alexis, his lips colliding with hers. He pulled away after a second. Well, the second he heard Chazz crying in a corner. All eyes were watching them kiss, including that weird stare Zane sometimes had. Jaden got up and taped a sheet across the walls, blocking the view. He poked his head over the sheet and smiled.

"Night, guys." A moment later, a bit of light brown hair was visible over the top of the sheet.

"Night, Jaden." And, Alexis pulled him back onto the bed. They were not seen for an hour afterwards...

((Okay! I got as far as the stomach, but then my cat scratched me! So, as for Project Milk a Kitty, it failed. Which means they just made up the milking a hamster thing for KGB...LATERS!))


	5. Chapter 5: Bored

((Here's chapter 5! And, I bought milk from a cow this time, not my cat! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of it's associates, blah, blah, blah, beef jerky break. Oh, and If you haven't read this chapter yet, do it. If you don't want me to light Jaden's pants on fire later on...well, that's too bad.))

"Does anyone know what they're doing back there?" Syrus asked after an hour.

"No. But, considering this is Crowler's boat, they could be having some sort of wierd se-" A moment later, a pillow went flying into Atticus's head, followed by a shoe.

"First, Chazz, put your shoe back on! It smells in here." Aster scolded, throwing the shoe back at him.

"Second, the storm's getting a lot closer. Has any one else been watching the waves?" Zane spoke up from the stair way. He and Syrus were sitting down, trying to judge when the storm would arrive and most likely kill them all.

"No, why?" Blair asked, slowly turning around the cabin. The boat rocked harshly, throwing her into Atticus's lap.

"Well, hello there." Atticus said coolly from behind the pillow.

"Well, good-bye there." Blair jumped off of him and went to where Chazz was sitting, now deemed 'The Emo Lover Corner'. They had sat there together quietly since Jaden put the sheet up and whispered something to each other every few minutes, then would Chazz would cry.

"If you are done, I'd like to point something out." Zane yawned, standing up and going through some drawers. He brought out a bag of chips and took a few out. He took the biggest one, crushed up the others, and laid them on top of it.

"Okay, so you have an evil grudge against chips." Tyranno laughed.

"No, but look. The ship is like this." Zane tilted the chip ship onto one side, to where it was barely touching his hand. The crushed up chips fell off and landed on the floor, forming a small pile.

"Basically, the ship is tilting because of the waves. Harder the waves, the more things are thrown around in the cabin." Syrus explained.

"And that's important because...?" Atticus asked, eyeing the bag of chips.

"Because, if we tilt enough, we could all fly out that stair way and...how to put this simply... We all go bye-bye." Zane popped the chip into his mouth and crunched.

"Question!" Aster raised his hand. Zane pointed to him and nodded.

"What flavor are those?" Aster asked innocently.

"Barbeque. If you guys want some thing to eat, pig out, it's on Crowler." Zane walked away from the counter, just in time as everyone tackled the drawers. Aster found a huge bag of Sour Cream and Onion chips, while Atticus was using a lighter to heat up hot dogs for everyone. Tyranno was busy throwing condiments on to hotdog buns as people called out their orders. Chazz and Blair were throwing marshmallows into each other's and Syrus's mouths. In a moment, Jaden and Alexis were outside of their little barrier and joining in with the make shift feast.

"So, what were you two doing in there?" Tyranno was the first to ask.

"Well, after we kissed, we kissed again, then the boat rocked and I fell off the bed. I found some board games under the bed and we spent the rest of the time playing Chess, Sorry, and poker." Jaden shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What kind of Poker?" Atticus asked, stepping forward with the lighter still going. Jaden took one look at him, one down to the lighter, and blew out the flame.

"Texas Hold 'Em. Jaden respects women. Unlike some child I know." Alexis smiled at Atticus.

"Hey, I told her I was sorry, and paid child support!" Atticus yelled.

"What?" The group responded loudly.

"Kidding. She means all the girlfriends I've had. Not babies I've made. That number is still zero." Atticus smiled quietly.

"As far as you know." Jaden laughed and caught a marshmallow that had gone astray in his mouth. He raised his hands in triumph and ate it.

"Jay, is Atticus a pimp?" Syrus asked him quietly.

"He thinks he is." Alexis smiled.

"All right! I've got everything set up now." Tyranno called. He had hot dog buns on paper plates with names marked in Sharpie. Everyone got up, retrieved their hot dogs and some chips, and sat back down. Chazz and Blair sat next to each other, not daring to look at the other but staring at their crushes. Jaden and Alexis sat side by side, looking oddly cool, even though they were eating under-cooked hot dogs, during a storm, lost at sea. Syrus and Zane sat in the stairs again, talking about which way to go to get to California, and what to do first. Tyranno, Aster, and Atticus sat on the floor in a semi circle, telling jokes and just having a good time. After a moment, Atticus stood up and rummaged* through his suitcase. He returned with an Ipod Nano and an Ihome, with the sound turned up to a loud level. Suddenly, the light's popped out one by one, leaving Aster smiling in the corner with the fuse box. Then, there were bright red lights flying around the room as Tyranno pulled out a laser light show machine that went along with the music perfectly.

"Tyranno, where'd you buy that?" Syrus asked, carefully looking it over.

"The Discovery Channel Store a few years back. It goes along with the music using some kinda sciencey microphone or something." Tyranno aimed the machine against the ceiling and laid down to watch it.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you knew that these three were coming along on our little trip." Alexis stood up and leaned over him menacingly.

"Yeah. You have been prepared for most of their antics." Blair joined Alexis.

"And, you didn't seem too surprised that they were here." Chazz said from behind him.

"I want another hot dog." Jaden joined in, his eyes full of fire. Then, the fire fizzled out, replaced by a loud splash sound and a laugh.

"Not funny, Jay! The water's getting rougher!" Syrus scolded him.

"I am very surprised it hasn't hit yet, actually. We've been in here almost 2 hours." Zane shook the water out of his hair.

"I guess we're just luck-" Just as Jaden said that, another wave crashed on the deck and down the stairs. Then another, and another. Soon, the entire cabin was flooded. Syrus and Zane got to work on the life rafts, while Alexis and Blair double checked everyone for life vests. Jaden collected everyone's luggage and went upstairs to wait. A large wave was about to hit just as Jaden left.

"Don't." His voice took on the authoritive tone again, this time as if he was speaking to a child. There was a sound like a whale crying and then the wave crashed down upon itself. Syrus and Zane ran up onto the deck a moment later with two life rafts tied to each other.

"Everyone! The first raft will be for us and the second for our luggage!" Zane called out, setting down the first away from the sea.

"How far are we from 'California'?" Jaden asked him in the same tone.

"About two hours in this boat, but more like two days in these rafts." Syrus replied solemnly.

"Very well. Everyone in the rafts." Jaden sat down in the back and crossed his legs. Atticus sat in the front with Aster, while Tyranno and Chazz were stuck together in the row after that. Syrus and Zane sat in the middle so they could try and steer the raft a little, and Alexis and Blair sat in front of Jaden, each reaching back to hold one of his hands.

"Now what?" Tyranno asked.

"We wait till the boat gets submerged, and hope we don't." Zane answered, extending his paddle.

"We won't." Jaden said, still using the tone. A large wave appeared behind them, the only indication being a slight shadow over the deck. It went under just as it came to the hull, pushing it into an even larger wave in front of them. Soon, the boat was riding along the crest of the wave, headed to California.

"You guys ever surfed before?" Jaden's voice had returned to normal, but had a hint of playfullness to it.

"Not really." Alexis answered.

"Well, you have now." Jaden stood up, stretched, and went back downstairs as the waves pushed them to California.

"I think Jay might be magic." Syrus whispered to Alexis.

_You have no idea! _Jaden laughed in his head.


	6. Chapter 6: It's Ashton Kutcher!

((Last chapter was kinda dumb...but, as always, any flames will be used to make s'mores and hotdogs for everyone, then passed around to all but the flamer(s). This chapter is going to be a little weird, so brace yourselves, and enter... THE DUELIST ZONE... Oh, and the whistling thing...free game.))

After two hours they were in American waters, about to be taken by the Coast Guard for questioning. After a long and uncomfortable questioning, which included questions concerning the Japanese military, they were let go, now on the search for a hotel. They had found a few tourism guides on the way in and were now peering through them.

"That's amazing!" Jaden exclaimed suddenly, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What?" Syrus asked him.

"We all actually look American!" Jaden smiled as everyone face palmed.

"Jaden, forget about blending in. I don't know how many times I've had to tell you, the CIA or the FBI or the Coast Guard or whoever the hell you think it is, is not watching us." Zane sighed from the middle of the group. Alexis and Blair were jammering away on their phones, trying to find some place to book hotel reservations. After a defeated sigh Blair hung up.

"I can't find any hotels with open rooms." Blair shut her phone and slipped it into her pocket.

"All the references I've gotten have either been way to expensive for us, or cheap motels." Alexis covered her phone's reciever.

"Good. The slackers will feel right at home." Chazz sneered.

"In case you haven't noticed, you've been living with slackers for the last few months, thanks to your dirty mind. We however, choose not to partake in the limelight as you do, but rather, we prefer to prove ourselves and build our own empire." Jaden's voice grew dark and serious. The group got oddly quiet, except for Alexis talking to some conceirge on the other end.

"All right, we'll try somewhere else. Thank you." Alexis hung up.

"That's every moderately priced hotel on this side of Los Angeles." Atticus complained.

"I've got an idea!" Jaden said in his normal voice. He ran forward with his luggage, not looking back to see if the others were following. After a few minutes of hard running, and a few parkour imitating tricks from Jaden, they found themselves in front of a Holiday Inn. Jaden ran out of the hotel with a luggage cart, piling things on to it.

"They have vacancy?" Aster got on his knees and begged.

"Well, , it gets better. They have little boxes of candy mints in the dining room." And with that, Atticus and Aster took off, recieving weird looks from other guests.

"You booked rooms?" Syrus asked hopefully.

"Yep. There's nine of us, so I booked four rooms. Two beds in each room, but one person will have to sleep in some one else's room somehow." Jaden tugged the cart inside, down the hall, and up the elevator.

"Slacker, who gets what room?" Chazz asked him after pushing the button for the third floor.

"Let's just draw names." Jaden shrugged.

"That's stupid. Probably the best idea you can come up with though." Chazz snorted.

"Then, you think of something." Blair smiled sarcastically.

"Where are Atticus and Aster?" Jaden asked, counting the heads in the elevator. Zane, Tyranno, Alexis, Chazz, Blair, and Syrus all shrugged at once and gave each other odd looks. A moment later the elevator stopped on the second floor. the doors zooming open. Atticus had his hands wrapped around two girls waists as Aster took pictures of them.

"Thanks for helping us with my photo shoot, ladies." Atticus smiled.

"Sure thing, Mr. Kutcher." One of them laughed.

"Please, call me Ashton." Then, Atticus noticed the elevator and his smile faded.

"We'll catch the next one." Aster said sheepishly. Jaden reached forward, grabbed him and threw him into the elevator. Atticus tried to run for it, but ended up tripping over his own feet.

"Oh come on, Jaden! Look, they're hot!" Atticus cried. A moment later Alexis was pulling him onto his feet by his ear.

"Come on, _Atticus Rhodes_, we have to unpack. Bye, ladies." Alexis said sweetly, walking back into the elevator just as the doors closed. They went up one floor and exited the elevator, stopping to write down names on scraps of paper.

"Okay. Everyone wrote their name down?" Jaden asked, throwing them around in his hands.

"Just give us the freaking names." Chazz snarled. Alexis reached over into Jaden's hands and took out two pieces of paper.

"All right! First room, room 301, goes to...Chazz and Blair?" Alexis read in disbelief.

"Great. Now I can't be with Jaden." Blair whispered to Chazz as they picked up their bags and stood by their door.

"I'm not too thrilled either, transvestite." Chazz whispered back.

"Room 302 goes to...Atticus and Zane. Try not to kill each other." Alexis warned them.

"As long as I don't get pranked, or find him sleeping beside me in the morning, you won't be planning a funeral." Zane scowled as Atticus walked to their door.

"303 is Tyranno and Aster. Try not to party too hard without me." Jaden winked at them.

"That leaves you, Syrus, and me to room 304." Alexis walked over to the door.

"Actually, I think I should be in 303 or 302. Just to keep the peace." Syrus laughed. _And, because I'd feel like a third wheel with you two._ He picked up his bag and moved over to Zane, giving his older brother a smile but getting nothing in return. Jaden walked around, handing out room keys, then entered his room with Alexis.

"All right, which bed?" Chazz asked Blair, setting his luggage down on the couch.

"Everyone has the same kind of room, same bed size, same everything. Doesn't matter to me." Blair replied sadly, throwing herself down on the bed with her face buried in her pillow.

"Wha-Why are you crying?" Chazz immediately softened up. Even a snob like Chazz knows to be nice and comforting to a crying girl.

"Jade-Jaden do-doesn't like me!" Blair cried into the pillow.

"It'll be okay?" Chazz asked himself, more than Blair. _Geeze, if Jesse was here, he would know what to do._

"No!" Blair squeaked. Chazz laid down beside her in the bed, crying into the pillow next to hers.

"Alexis hates me!" Chazz cried.

"This is all her fault!" Blair hiccuped.

"No, it's Jaden's!" Chazz yelled into the pillow. They both jumped up off the beds and looked at each other.

"It's both!" They smiled. Then, an idea hatched in the silence of that hotel room.

"Crap." Was the the first thing Jaden thought as he entered the room. The walls were pink, the pillows were pink, everything was either red, white or pink in this room! The only things not one of the three colors was the black TV.

"What's this room called?" Alexis asked him after a moment.

"This is the honeymoon suite. I was hoping that Chazz would get this one with some one else, any one really, but I didn't really listen to any of the lobby person's speech." Jaden shrugged and threw his bag onto the bed. The only bed in the room.

"We have to share the bed?" Alexis asked him.

"Unless one of us lays on the couch." A moment later, a blanket and a pillow hit in the head.

"I like you, Jay. And I did kiss you, but that was a surprise kind of thing. I wasn't ready for it, or this situation." Alexis looked down at her feet.

"I understand. But, we have some time here...alone...you know what we should do?" Jaden asked, his eyes gaining a mischevious glint. Alexis smiled and puckered her lips.

"Unpack, then I can teach you to whistle!" Jaden laughed.

"Or...we could all go swimming?" Alexis offered, unlocking her suitcase and putting things into the dressers. After they had unpacked, they slipped notes into everyone's rooms, saying where they were going. As they got to room 301, Chazz was pushed out of the room in his swim trunks and Alexis pulled in with Blair.

"Um...We were going to go swimming." Chazz explained after a moment.

"Same here. Actually, let's go wait for them. They shouldn't take too long to change." Jaden offered. They went downstairs and into the swimming pool. They turned on the radio and waited a few minutes, throwing water at each other and pretending to duel.

"I'd forgotten how fun you could be, Slac-Jaden." Chazz laughed.

"Yeah. But, I've got an idea." Jaden swam over to him and whispered into his ear, then hopped out of the pool to grab two pool noodles. He tossed one to Chazz, put his mouth to the other, and jumped under the water.

"Okay, so we fill these with water when they get in and shoot the water at them by blowing in these things?" Chazz asked, his wet hair plastered to his face at odd angles.

"Yeah. Until then, we breath through them." Jaden nodded.

"Sure that's sanitary?"

"...Geek." With that Jaden pushed himself under, waiting for just the right moment. They heard the muffled sound of a door shutting and waited a minute. There was a rhythmic sound and they poked their heads out just a little. Alexis and Blair were in bikinis underneath an open window as if to get a tan, lathering tanning oil onto each other. A stereo sat in the background, pushing sound waves into the room.

I make them good girls go bad!

I make them Good Girls go..

Bad, good Girls go bad

I know your type, your type,

You're daddy's little girl

Just take a bite, one bite,

Let me shake up your world.

Cuz just one night couldn't be so wrong!

I'm going to make you lose control

She was sooo Shy,

Till I drooove her wiild.

I make them good girls go bad!

Jaden and Chazz sat their for a moment in amazement, until something even more amazing happened.


	7. Chapter 7: Jaden?

((Yeah, I've been liking cliffies lately. And, that's not a drug. It's a cliff hanger. But, this chapter is kinda mixed up, heartless, suprising, and has a bit of violence. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of it associates, blah blah blah. Now, I am going to type this and listen to Boys Like Girls, The All American Rejects Ke$sha, and 3!OH!3. Cuz they all rock. Oh, and let's just say Haou still has a bit of Darth Vader in him...you'll see what I mean.))

As Alexis and Blair rubbed tanning oil into each other's arms and legs, the bottles slipped out of their hands, landing in the hot tub. They both lunged for the bottles as they fell, bumping heads. Then, they were rolling around in the bubbly water, trying to untangle their hair. That didn't work out too well, as the clips on their bikinis soon got caught as well.

"Great." Alexis said with apparent sarcasm.

"Well on the bright side, I got our tanning oils back." Blair held up the bottles, handing one to Alexis.

"Yeah, but this washed it all off. Now we have to start over again." Alexis whimpered.

"And, we're tangled up."

"And, knowing Jaden and Chazz, they probably saw an ice cream truck drive by and decided to chase it.

"That's a good idea..." Jaden whispered to Chazz. Chazz nodded and rolled his eyes and continued to watch the girls.

"We should help them. Just look at her! My love looks like she's in so much pain!"

"Yeah. Alexis's hair is kinda tangled up in there."

"Screw Alexis, I meant Blair."

"Whoa! What?" Jaden jumped out of the water, clutching his pool noodle like it was a spear.

"What the heck! Jaden!" The girls yelled.

"It's the Apocalypse! Chazz has given up on Alexis!" Jaden threw his pool noodle/spear for a chair, holding it above his head.

"Relax. I just got a new interest." Chazz got out of the water and walked over to the girls. He sat down in the tub and untangled their hair, then their bikini tops. Jaden suspected that Chazz would immediately slide towards Alexis, wrapping his arms around her. He must have been brain damaged, because he slid over to Blair instead, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Whoa. We missed something here." Tyranno said as he walked in.

"No, you haven't. We didn't know until that kiss." Jaden shook his head, putting the chair down.

"Not surprised." Zane yawned as he slid through the door. Syrus, Aster, and Atticus soon came in as well, choosing to sit in the pool with Zane.

"So...when did this happen?" Tyranno asked, clearly confused.

"About...ten minutes ago." Chazz answered, faking a yawn to get his arm around Blair's shoulder.

"You guys were in your room ten minutes ago, crying about how Jaden and Alexis didn't love you. And, don't deny it, I could hear you because I'm next door." Zane replied coolly from the pool.

"Were not!" Chazz and Blair screamed like five year olds.

"Whatever." Zane dove under the water, his hair blending in with the tiles beneath him.

"Hey, I'm not even sure if you guys are even couples." Tyranno laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chazz asked, his eyes like daggers. Pointy little crying daggers.

"Well, Alexis and Jaden don't sleep in the same bed. Alexis said something about the kissing being a surprise and -OW!" Alexis's foot connected with his...privates perfectly, getting lost in his stomach area. But, everyone had already heard him, their eyes locking onto Jaden and Alexis.

"Okay, so we're not an actual couple. It just kinda suprised me." Alexis blushed.

"So, you're free game?" Chazz and Blair asked Alexis and Jaden. A moment later, they were giving dirty looks to each other.

"Um...you could say that." Jaden said, putting an arm around Alexis. She picked his arm up and took it off her shoulder, instead holding his hand like a kindergartener.

"They need some serious relationship help." Atticus whispered to Aster.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Aster asked, trying to be polite.

"I've got a few ideas...just wait..." Then, he erupted into a nose bleed as the door opened and two hot blondes with cameras walked in.

"Oh, no! Mr. Kutcher! Are you all right?" One asked, quickly snapping a picture. Aster got out of the pool and looked them over. He accidentally bumped into them, apologized and smiled in satisfaction.

"No, I'm fine. Really. How about you come in with me?" Atticus asked, holding out his free hand.

"Oh, we couldn't, we don't have our bathing suits. But, we'd like to know what movie you're doing next?" The other asked, holding a microphone next to her mouth as she said it. She moved her hand to Atticus and waited.

"I'm not really sure. And, why am I talking into a mic?" Atticus asked, turning to Aster for advice. Aster just smiled and held up two ID cards, mouthing the word 'Press' as he smiled. _Aw. Crap._

"So, you're currently looking for a role?" The first asked, snapping another picture.

"Um...not exactly." Then, Atticus looked over at Aster and mouthed 'Help'. Aster just shook his head and smiled. Then, he pointed down to where Zane was floating in the water with Syrus, and winked.

"You may want to talk to my friends instead. The little one is...um... Kate Hudson! And, the other is...uh... Bon Jovi! They both dyed their hair to match. Matching outfits can be taken off, but hair, in their lines of work, is a symbol of real love." Atticus smiled gently. _Yeah, that sounds like something Ashton Kutcher would say._ Aster was squirming around in his chair, trying to hold his laughter in. One of the blondes noticed, raising an eyebrow.

"Is he all right?" She asked, turning to get a better look at him.

"Who? George Clooney? Yeah, he's fine. He, uh, just had a hair cut and face lift the other day and decided to visit me! I guess the muscles his face are starting to get back to their normal positions" Atticus shrugged. Suddenly, the blondes split up, one snapping pictures of 'Bon Jovi and Kate Hudson'. The other went off to interview 'George Clooney'. _Two can play at that game._ Aster thought.

"So, how are you feeling?" The blonde asked, nodding her head with each word and sounding them out slowly.

"I...feel...okay. I...think...Ashton...is staring...at..your..." The blonde whipped around and gave 'Ashton' a dirty look. She snapped her fingers and left, the other following her out.

"Oh, god! What have we gotten ourselves into!" Atticus asked nobody in particular.

"That's what I'd like to know. That blonde just asked me why I'm going out in public without a top, and asked if I had breast reduction!" Syrus whined.

"And, I'd like to know why she asked me if we have had sex." Zane scared the crap out of Atticus, suddenly grabbing him and pushing him underwater.

"Zane!" Aster scolded.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" Zane asked, his eyes puzzled.

"Yes! You're supposed to _simulate_ drowning, not actually do it. And, Atticus here told those girls in the lobby that he was Ashton Kutcher, correct?" Aster threw the press passes into the water.

"Yes." Syrus answered, reaching for them.

"Apparently, they told their reporter friends. They got press passes from Cosmo. That's big, if Cosmo is involved. So, he paniced when they were asking him questions and gave you two fake identities."

"Who are we now?" Zane asked, pulling Atticus out of the water, sputtering.

"You are...Jon Bon Jovi, I believe it was. And, Syrus, you are his new girlfriend, Kate Hudson." Aster laughed a bit.

"What?" Zane and Syrus yelled, nearly breaking the windows.

"Well, it couldn't get any worse." Atticus gasped. Suddenly, a dozen reporters swarmed in, asking a million questions at once. But, the ones that stuck out the most were weird.

"Ashton! Where's the bikini clad babes?"

"Mr. Clooney! When did you get your facelift? It looks beautiful!"

"Kate! Look over here, baby!"

"Mr. Bon Jovi! Give her a kiss!" That last one had Zane and Syrus trying to drown themselves, swimming down to the bottom of the pool and pushing each other down.

"Ashton! Little advice! Never say 'It can't get any worse.'" Jaden laughed. Instantly, press swarmed them.

"It's Brad and Angelina!" One cried as he took a picture of Blair and Chazz.

"Holy Crap! It's Britney Spears! Brit, who's the loser next to ya?" Another shouted as he took a picture of Jaden and Alexis.

"It's gonna be a long day." Alexis sighed, leaning against Jaden.

"We are not celebrities. Now, get out and never come back." Jaden's voice once again took an icy, menacing edge. Immediately, every reporter left.

"None of us are celebrities!" The group shouted as yet another wave of reporters rushed in. This one stopped and backed out slowly, apparently saddened.

"Geeze, that took forever." Atticus sighed, shooting a thumbs-up to Jaden.

"They will still develop and sell those pictures. That is simply how humans are. Greedy, money loving grubs. They will kill for money. And yet, humans used to kill for survival. Now, it is simply for fun, money, jealousy, greed." Jaden's eyes glew gold as he spoke.

"Jay?" Alexis asked, now really scared.

"Sex, anything a human wants, they believe violence or money will solve it. A simplistic race. A hateful race." Jaden turned towards Alexis, letting her peer into his eyes.

"Jaden?" She asked, her voice quivering a bit.

"A race of heartless individuals. Who take your emotions and crush them, leaving the winds to blow them away." Jaden reached out to stroke Alexis's cheek. Then, he slapped her. Hard. Her eyes rolled into her head and she fainted.

"Alexis!" Atticus yelled. He jumped out of the pool and rushed to her. Chazz, Tyranno, Zane and Syrus grabbed Jaden and pulled him out of the hot tub, pinning him against the wall.

"The heck is wrong with you?" Tyranno asked him, ready to hit Jaden.

"Jay, what is going on?" Syrus looked into his eyes, only seeing a dark hatred behind the dark gold eyes.

"Got an idea." Chazz pulled him away from the wall and stood by the pool. Then, he punched Jaden, sending him flying into the water.

"What's that supposed to do!" Syrus asked, ready to dive in. Zane reached out an arm, grabbing his brother by the shoulder.

"Well, it might make him come to his senses. You know, knock some sense into him." Tyranno nodded.

"Actually, that was just to make me feel better." And with that, Chazz walked off, an annoying feeling of guilt rising in him.


	8. Chapter 8: Revenge

((Sorry, power keeps flashing in my area. Sucks...and then, we've got a chance that the Tropical Storm that's brewing is headed over here as well. I will be out of town till Wednesday after this chapter, so...PEACE! I don't Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else I mention! Except my underwear, which I just mentioned by doing the except! Paradox, huh?))

"Awaken." A voice called out. Jaden opened his eyes, finding himself in a dark void. There was nothing around him, no walls, no ceilings, no chairs, stairs, anything. It was as if he had just made it all disappear. Then, there came an evil figure out of the darkness.

"Yubel?" Jaden asked, confused.

"Yes. I think that went well, considering you're drowning." Yubel laughed, the sound chilling Jaden's bones. Then, a second figure stepped out of the dark, armor clad and his golden eyes glowing.

"I agree. I think I've ruined any chances with that girl, um...Alexis, was it?" He smiled at Jaden. If Jaden's bones were cold before, they just snapped out of the sheer cold of the negative numbers they just reached.

"Where am I? And, why the hell did you slap Alexis?" Jaden made a move towards Haou, only to be knocked down into the darkness. Haou and Yubel's images got smaller, and smaller, until Jaden hit the bottom of the abyss.

"You see, where you are standing now, is your current love life. Where we are standing, are your chances of your friends never forgiving you and treating you like scum." Yubel explained as if she was saying it to a three year old.

"Why are you doing this?" Jaden asked, trying to stand up, but unable to move.

"Because, we want to break you." Haou gently raised one armor clad hand, raising Jaden back to his level and putting him on his feet.

"You see, I'm in it because you wouldn't accept me, leaving me without Haou. But, when you came together with me, we were both happy. For a time." Yubel leaned over onto Haou's back, like a koala.

"But then, you forgot about us, as did the rest of the world. You pushed us into this, the darkest, most forgotten corner of your mind. So, now we want to be noticed again. We want to live, be remembered, maybe start a family when we get out of your wretchedly happy mind. But in order to do that, we must have your permission, to leave your body and hunt down others." Haou smiled softly, straining out Jaden's clothing.

"You can't leave! You're me! That would be like me commiting suicide to live!" Jaden threw his hands down for dramatic effect.

"Exactly. You see, we must break you." Yubel cooed, still hanging on to Haou, but slipped her arms around him.

"We must drive you to the brink of insanity, to the brink of that suicidal thought, then push you in with all our strength. And, just as you are about to do the act, bring you back and take over." Haou close his hands, closed his eyes, then opened both again. A rope sat across his hands, a noose at the end.

"Hanging? No, that's centuries ago. Let's do something...horrorific. Something that'll scare the others to doing the same. Maybe years of therapy when they see it." Yubel laughed, reached out, and slapped Jaden across the face. A moment later, he was at the bottom of the pool, water quickly filling his lungs. His cheek hurt, but he was more worried about breathing. He hit the bottom of the pool and kicked off, shooting upwards. He broke the surface, hacking up water. Syrus and Tyranno pulled him in, each wanting to slap him. Jaden coughed once more, then looked into their eyes. Their looks softened as they saw the fear in his eyes, the way he was trying to cover it up with a happy smile.

"This is one time, Sarge, where being happy doesn't work on us." Tyranno hit him in the gut, water shooting out of Jaden's mouth.

"Yeah. Where's Lex?" Jaden asked, looking around. Suddenly, some one attacked him, throwing him back into the water. _Ashton Kutcher's attacking me? _Jaden thought. _Wait, it's Atticus. Okay, I'll be all rig- CAN'T BREATHE!_ Jaden shrugged off Atticus and broke the surface again, this time swimming for his life to the other end. He got out of the water, recieving a slap across the face from Blaire, a kick in the butt from Aster, and a double ear clap from Zane.

"Okay, has anyone missed a turn trying to beat the crap out of me?" Jaden laughed, laying against the floor and trying not to black back out. The thought of Yubel and Haou scolding him for still being alive turned his blood cold.

"What the heck happened, Jay?" Syrus asked, helping him up.

"Haou." Jaden coughed again.

"How? Well, first you went crazy, said some speech about all humans being evil, and slapped Alexis. So, I did the most reasonable thing." Chazz looked at Jaden with hatred in his eyes.

"I get the idea. I'm just going to guess you're why my face hurts. I meant, Haou. H-A-O-U." Jaden spelled it out, standing against Syrus for support. He tried to identify the people circling around him, but the dots and stars got in the way at every angle he looked.

"Oh. I see." Zane looked down, actually showing some emotion, as he remembered his part in the Haou/Yubel times.

"Yeah, well, let's just get out of here, before someone comes in, sees me looking horrible, Alexis passed out, and I'm just going to guess that you guys look kinda mad. Can't tell, I still have stars in front of my eyes." Jaden laughed, letting go of Syrus and feeling around for the table. When he thought he found it, he felt a towel get thrown at him from behind. He grabbed it as it fell, wrapping it around his body.

"Um...Jaden?" Aster asked. With Aster being the closest to him, Jaden guessed he through the towel.

"Yeah?"

"What's with your eyes?" Everyone leaned in to get a look after Aster said this. A gold ring wove its way around his eyes, giving the edges a golden tint.

"A little present to remember us by." Yubel and Haou said, their shadowy figures were clouding Jaden's vision, making him shake his head until the images left. He could see again, the temporary loss of vision apparently from the new eye color.

"My eyes turning gold?" Jaden sighed.

"Yep." Tyranno answered, trying not to look freaked out.

"Inner edge or outer?" Jaden asked, looking over to Zane.

"Outer. Blair, do you have a mirror?" Zane looked over to the girl as she shook her head.

"Great. Well, I'm going to bed. Someone let Alexis stay in their room for a while. I need to think." Jaden walked off, stumbling a bit as he left the group's circle. In the back of his head, he could see Haou and Yubel laughing at him. When he got to the room, he began watching House, and an idea struck him. He raced down the hallway, now fully dressed and changed, told nobody where he was going and looked through the phone book for the nearest psychologist.

"This is gonna be drastic, but...I'll do it, to keep my friends safe." Jaden reassured himself as he dialed the number.

"Dr. Jordan's office, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to make an appointment..."


	9. Chapter 9: Doctor's Orders

(( SORRY! I have way too many files of my computer and clicked the wrong one... This is a short chapter so...yeah, it's kinda dumb. Usual disclaimer, oh! And I might be doing a Pokemon story next, but I need help deciding on something. PM me for details if you would like to help. By the way, the medication that Jaden uses, doesn't work for some people. Especially not me.))

After sitting in a therapist's office for two hours, and spending an hour waiting at the local Walgreen's, Jaden ran back to the hotel, waiting to put his plan into action.

"Jaden! Where you been?" Tyranno asked as Jaden rushed through the lobby.

"Can't talk, gotta see Alexis, bye!" Jaden rushed into his room, locking the door and sat down on his bed, gasping for air. He took a small bag out of his pocket, read it, and opened it up.

"Great. I told the therapist I was suicidal, lied to him about it, and he gave me some Zyrtec. Only one thing to do now." Jaden took the medicine and sat down, not really feeling any different. He still didn't feel any different when he heard Chazz and Syrus bang on the door. He opened it, his two friends falling inside.

"Ha ha! You guys fell down!" Jaden stopped laughing after he said that, his eyebrows shooting up.

"You feeling okay, Jay?" Syrus asked, concerned that Jaden went insane.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Why, do I look different?" Jaden smiled, trying to calm Syrus down.

"Well, you're smiling a lot, and you were gone for a long time, slacker. What's that on your bed?" Chazz saw the medicine bag, his eyes widening.

"You didn't see that." Jaden warned him, his eyes flaring up as the gold line drew itself back a bit.

"Yes, I did." Chazz laughed, trying not to fall down.

"What's so funny?" Syrus asked, trying to look at the bag.

"I'll tell you. I went to a therapist, told him I was suicidal and endangering the mental health of those around me, and he gave me Zyrtec. I'm hoping that, if I stay happy, I won't be mean to any of you, and Haou and Yubel will just leave me alone." Jaden explained. But, a little voice in his head told him otherwise. Two little voices actually, laughing at the idea.

"I'm...not okay with this, Jay." Syrus sighed, putting his head against the wall.

"I'm sorry. It's either this, or let Haou take over my body, and probably the world." Jaden smiled.

"Wait...how many did you take?" Chazz asked as Jaden's eyes started to dialate on their own.

"Two, like the bottle says." Jaden shrugged.

"No, you're only supposed to take one a day." Chazz's face became very grim, worry lines appearing on his brow.

"So?" Jaden started laughing.

"How should I put this... You're going to be freaking higher than the Hubble Space Telescope!" Syrus explained. They pushed Jaden into the bed, tucking him in extremely tightly.

"Go get...Zane and Blair." Chazz told Syrus. The bluenette rushed off, returning a moment later with the two. He quickly explained the situation and left with Chazz.

"Jaden. We're going to watch you today, to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Okay?" Blair said slowly. Jaden nodded and giggled. He grabbed the TV remote and changed it to Scary Movie 2, where a plant monster was making a man into a doobie.

"Back." Syrus tossed a nurse's uniform to Blair, and a surgeon's scrubs to Zane.

"What are these for?" Zane asked, eyeing the scrubs carefully.

"If you guys are going to watch him, and he's high, he might think you're actual medical professionals and obey you." Syrus scuttled off to his room and left the three of them alone.

"I want Cheetos! That guy has some!" Jaden whined, pointing to the TV. Zane turned to Blair and pointed to the bathroom. She went in to change, leaving Zane alone with the world's newest Flower Child.

"Listen, Jaden. I am Doctor Truesdale. You have suffered a head injury and must stay in bed for at least twenty-four hours. Nurse Blair and I will be taking care of you, understand?" Zane improvised, his cold glare peircing Jaden's soul.

"Yeah. But, can I still have candy?"

"What?"

"Candy! I want candy!" Jaden laughed, rolling in the bed. Blair appeared a moment later with the nurse's uniform on, the skirt tight and short.

"Wow. I guess Chazz had this for Alexis. Tons of breast room." Blair joked, turning her body left and right as two lumps flew around in her shirt.

"Right...I'm going to get changed. When you stop playing dodgeball with your boobs, get him some candy. He probably has some in his suitcase." Zane walked into the bathroom with the scrubs and slammed the door, shocking Jaden. Blair sat down on the bed next to him, trying to stay on the other side of the heart. Her skirt inched up as she crawled over to him, putting her hand over his forehead and checking for a fever.

"I see London, I see France! Why aren't you wearing underpants?" Jaden seriously. Blair huffed indignantly and pulled the skirt down a little. She went into the closet and pulled out Jaden's suitcase, finding the large bag of Wonka candies that they had bought while getting directions at a Walmart.

"Here." Blair opened it up and tossed him some Sweetarts, the tube bouncing into the bed and rolling down his pillow. Jaden reached out for it, ripping the top off and quickly devouring the candy. Zane entered the room again, dressed in the scrubs. He walked outside the room and came back with a thermometer, a stethoscope, and a belt.

"Where did you get those?" Jaden asked, crumbling up the paper tube of Sweetarts and aiming for Blair's head. She moved at the last minute, causing the wrapper to fall into the trash can.

"The thermometer and stethoscope came from a medicine bag I packed. The belt is from my pants, in case you get out of line and I feel the need to strangle you." Zane smiled, reached into the bag of candy Blair held, grabbed a pack of Shockers and pulled a chair over to the bed, relaxing as they watched TV. Blair moved over next to Jaden, cornering him between the two 'medical professionals'. After a while they started to watch Cartoon Network, which made Jaden sing the 'What's New Scooby-Doo' theme song every time an episode came on. Unfortunately, it was an all day marathon with no Adult Swim. After a few hours, he fell asleep, a box of Nerds hanging out of his mouth. Zane slapped his leg, waking the boy up.

"What, Doctor?" Jaden asked, smiling like a goof ball.

"It's time for your check up..." Zane trailed off, holding up a water hose that he had gotten from somewhere, a rubber glove, and a bottle of lube.

"All men should have good colon health." Blair smiled, ready to play this game. They closed in on Jaden, and pulled down his pants. He hung onto his boxer's for dear life, hoping they didn't notice the Winged Kuriboh pattern. They noticed, stopped what they were doing, laughed, stood up, then fell back down laughing.

"You guys are mean!" Jaden cried, not bothering to pull up his pants, and ran out the door. Where he tripped and fell over Alexis.


	10. Chapter 10: Just Wow

((sorry, I got a little off track with all the stories I'm writing. But, I'm back on, and here's the next chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or anything other corporation. This chapter gives a little stupid humor, and some explanations on how Haou will take over. Note that the dodgeball idea, may not work in reality. If someone would test that, I would lol.))

"Jaden? What the heck!" Alexis rubbed her head and stood up, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry I slapped you. But, you've got to hide me." Jaden pleaded, getting down on his knees. Suddenly, an episode of Looney Tunes Alexis had seen the night before flashed through her head.

_Yes! A little payback._ Alexis thought as she dragged Jaden to the elevators. She pushed open the emergency door on top and told Jaden to get up there. Then, just to scare him, decided to go down to the ground floor.

"Was that really necessary?" asked a very scared Jaden.

"They might look there. Hm...quick! In here!" Alexis shoved Jaden into the weight room, pinning him under a large weight.

"Can't...breathe..." Jaden gasped

"You're right, it is too obvious. I know!" Alexis got the weight off of him and pulled him to the laundry room, shoving him in to a large bin of dirty sheets.

"Help...me..." Jaden coughed, the stench of week old hotel sheets getting to him. Alexis grabbed a sheet and pulled Jaden out.

"You're right! They'd look here too. I know!" They went down the hall, to the ice machine, and stuck Jaden's head in there. She threw the sheet over him, and stood nonchalantly in a corner, trying to think of what other places there could be to stuff him in. Then, something struck her. Well, first an idea, then an icecube.

"Jaden, why do you need somewhere to hi-Ow!"

"ICE CUBE FIGHT!" Jaden laughed, throwing the hard ice cubes at her. She managed to dodge most of them, then ran down the hall and back into Jaden's room. Blair was sitting on the heart shaped bed, lazily munching on some Nerds, while Zane was spinning a Nerds Rope around in the air, waiting for a few of the hard candies to fly off and hit something.

"What the heck is going on?" Alexis asked. Right after that, Jaden hug, well, more like tackled her onto the bed. Jaden pulled his tongue out of his mouth and cleared his throat

"I've god a hostades! Dive me the canthy or the gurl gets id!" Jaden yelled, moving his tongue next to Alexis's ear.

"What?" Blair and Alexis asked.

"He said 'I've got a hostage. Give me the candy or the girl gets it.'" Zane explained, then, just to tease Jaden, put the entire Nerd's Rope down into his mouth and swallowed it whole. Jaden sat there for a moment, then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Zane asked, reaching for another piece of candy from the bag at his feet.

"You're deep throating candy!" Jaden laughed, letting go of Alexis and rolling around laughing. Well, until he saw the bag of candy. Then, he stopped laughing at the worst moment and fell off the bed. Alexis and Blair looked at each other, then backed away from Jaden and onto the other side of the bed.

"Oh yeah. Giggity, girls in a bed. I'm putting that on youtube." Jaden bobbed his head. _You know the pill wore off back in the elevator, right?_ Haou's voice echoed through his head. _We know that, but Alexis was really mean to me, putting my head in the freezer. Just going to mess with them a bit before I 'pass out'._ He replied, smiling like an idiot.

"What's so funny?" Zane asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm going to plan two weddings! One for you and Willy Wonka, and one for the honeymooners."

"Wait, what?" Zane blinked, trying to figure it out. Then, he noticed Jaden looking over at the bed, then back to the bag of candy, then the bed.

"Honeymooners?" Alexis asked, trying to determine which of their friends were gay and getting married.

"Yeah. Cuz, everyone likes yuri." Jaden then fell backwards and hit his head on the wall, a calculated movement, and faded back into blackness. Like the song Airplanes.

"Oh my gosh! What did you do to him?" Alexis asked, pushing Blair away from her.

"Me? What did you do to him?" Blair asked, pushing back. In a moment they were fighting on the bed, shirts ripping, skirts rising up slightly.

"Yu-" Zane stopped in the middle of the sentence and took his phone out of his pocket, turning on the video camera feature and began recording Alexis and Blair on the bed. Three days later, it appeared on Youtube under the adult content warning.

"That was nice." Yubel laughed as Jaden joined them in unconciousness.

"I know. I hope Zane has enough sense to record that. It'll be fun to review some day." Jaden laughed with them.

"Too bad you won't live long enough to see it again." Haou sighed, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Wait. If I die, don't you die as well?" Jaden asked, straightening up immediately.

"Well, no. Think of it like this. Your soul is tied to your body, mainly your brain. When you die, your soul leaves, unless it has a good, hard reason to stay, and goes to whatever you want to believe comes after. But, if you have a reason to stay, such as you are a reincarnate or a past soul, then you can stay in the brain and share it with the main soul. You would be my reincarnate, considering we have the same body and everything. But, Yubel here, is tied to me, and as such is a past soul. When you die, I can take your body. Then, we can find your lovers body, and, because she loved you, she loved me, and Yubel loves me, can send Yubel into her body." Haou explained gently. He raised his hand and a table and chairs appeared

"So...your trying to kill me, to let you live, in my dead body? Well, what if I decide to die by injuring myself so much, that my body becomes unusable?" Jaden sat down in the chair across from the other, waiting for another explanation. Yubel disappeared in his mind, leaving behind a small eye.

"We won't let that happen. You see, the control I have over you now, is enough to control your subconcious thoughts, considering that is where I am. But, I can not change the subconcious, unless granted permission, sort of like hypnosis."

"That means that, if I do reach a point where I am ready to give in, you will go in there and do something simple, like tell me not to breath."

"Correct. You are learning your spiritual sciences quickly." Haou nodded, making a plate of steak and mashed potatoes appear next to a soda on the table.

"Poisoned?"

"No. You've been out for about an hour now. Thought you might be hungry. Your body is of no use to me if the muscles are too weak to move." Haou threw a fork and knife through the air, embedding themselves in the chair next to Jaden's head. Jaden nonchalantly pulled them off, wiped them on his napkin, and began eating. After he finished eating, he did not wake yet. He got bored, and began to mimic Haou's movements as he made things appear. After a few tries, he felt something, but then it settled back down.

"Stop. You're going to drive yourself insane. Before we do, that is." Yubel's voice called out.

"Where did you go, anyway?" Jaden asked, standing up and walking to Haou.

"I'll have to simplify it. Basically, I'm taking a nap." Yubel yawned, then there was silence again. Haou looked over at Jaden and raised his hand, making a large rubber ball appear.

"What's this for?" Jaden asked, sure it was a bomb.

"You've been out for three hours now." Haou picked up the ball and threw it as walls appeared around them, making the ball bounce to Jaden.

"Wow. It's like when you're sleeping and time goes faster." Jaden threw it against the wall, making it bounce towards Haou.

"Yes. I think you're going to wake in about...three more hours. Usually, you'd be back up in two, but moving freely in your subconcious and talking the beings there takes some energy out of a person. What would you like to do?" Haou twirled the ball on his finger. It changed to a baseball, a football, a soccer ball, a hockey puck, a tennis ball, a billiards ball, a volley ball, and then a bowling ball. The bowling ball dropped off of Haou's finger, hitting his foot and making his yell in pain.

"I guess bowling's out." Jaden laughed. A moment later, a ball of what appeared to be goo hit him in the face.

"Since you appear to like candy so much, let's play Dodgeball, with Sweetart Squeeze." Haou smiled, snapping his fingers. The floor flooded with the goo, the colors mixing and matching to form odd flavors. A moment later, a thick layer of Hubba Bubba gel piled on top of it.

"What's the Squeeze Pop for for?"

"Well, if we just did Sweetart Squeeze, the balls would fall apart in the air. But, if you make a ball, then put the Hubba Bubba Squeeze pop as an outer layer, it should stay together." Haou quickly formed a ball to show him. A moment later, five Elemental Hero Neos appeared on each side of the room, standing in front of the Haou or Jaden.

"And, what are they here for?"

"One on one dodgeball just isn't fun. Oh, by the way, you're going to want to duck." Haou threw a ball at him, only to have his five Neos throw balls at him as well. One of Jaden's Neos stepped in front of him, taking the balls head on. He turned around, covered in goo. Jaden was about to return fire, when he woke up.

"Great. There goes all that candy." He grumbled as his eyes focused in on objects around him.


End file.
